The Power of a Song
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Steel learns to overcome his fears and fight against the Nitians' power.


**A story requested from Steelcode done by guestsurpise! Enjoy!**

* * *

Steel was standing side by side with Jocu and he couldn't help but gulp! They were surrounded by Nitians! Everywhere!

"What do we do?!" Steel panicked.

"Just don't panic," Jocu said, now eyeing a Nitian that was getting too close. Sensing his fear, the Nitian laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA! SMELL THE FEAR, MY BROTHERS!" It laughed, now showing its' yellow and green ugly teeth. That made Steel start to sweat even more!

"Steel, don't let them win! Control your fear!" Jocu said, now standing where they were back to back.

"I-I can't!"

"Yes you can! Think on something that makes you feel brave!" Jocu said, now snarling and keeping the other Nitians at bay!

Steel then remembered a song from a movie that he saw called the King and I! It was a song about whistling a happy tune! Steel then began to slowly sing it to himself and whistle. That made the Nitians pause and cringe.

"S-Stop that!" one of them growled.

"PERFECT STEEL! Sing louder!" Jocu smiled, now watching Steel sing the song and whistle more. The song was about overcoming things that scared you so it was perfect for this moment! As Steel whistled and sang a bit louder, the Nitians began to groan and cry out in agony!

"Stop!"

"Make him stop!" Another pleaded.

"Louder Steel! Louder!" Jocu laughed happily, now seeing the Nitians retreating as he tickled some of them and turned them into black dust! Soon, all of them ran away into the distance, fearing Jocu and Steel's new self-motivating song! Within seconds, they were left alone and Jocu only smiled in glee!

"That was perfect Steel! That song really gave us the edge," Jocu grinned, nudging him playfully.

"Thanks. It was just something that I saw on a movie and it was just stuck in my mind," Steel said honestly.

"Well it was perfect timing to me!" Jocu grinned, now leading him back to the castle! "Come! It's time for you to meet the rest of my family."

"The rest?!"

"Of course! You've seen Vivo and I, but I have more brothers and you haven't met my mother and father." Jocu smiled, now leading him towards the castle.

Steel gulped as he saw the brothers and king and queen come from the castle with big grins on their faces.

"So this is the young man you've spoken so highly of," King Lauhin smiled warmly, coming forward.

"Yes father. This is Steel! He is a good friend and he even helped me defeat some Nitians back there," Jocu smiled happily.

"Is that so?" King Lauhin grinned, now waving his tails in happiness. "It appears that you are definitely an ally as well. Allow me to introduce the rest of my family. This is my love and queen, Queen Bliss."

Queen Bliss stepped forward and placed a warm hand on Steel's shoulder. "Nice to meet you young one."

"S-Same to you, your highness," Steel said politely, now bowing before she and the king. "And I am happy to meet you too King Lauhin."

The king grinned fondly at him and made him stand upright. "We are pleased to meet you as well. And these are the rest of my sons. Prince Jest, Prince Jape, Prince Amio, Prince Jovi, Prince Blithe, and Prince Vivo."

"We've met," Vivo winked at Steel playfully.

"Nice to meet you," Jest said politely.

"Welcome to our realm young human," Jape smirked.

"Greetings," Blithe cooed.

"Hey!" Amio chuckled, now coming forward and waving his tails playfully.

"Glad you have come," Jovi welcomed.

"H-hello everyone," Steel said, now feeling overwhelmed because of all the kindness and warmth from everyone.

"Steel, are you alright?" King Lauhin asked.

"Y-Yes Sir. Just a bit overwhelmed." Steel said honestly.

"Oh my…does that mean you need some intervention?" Lauhin smirked.

"Intervention? What kind of….oh no…" he gasped as the king wiggled his white claws at him and the brothers were all closing in while the queen giggled. "W-Wait! No tickling!"

"My sons? Does he have a choice?" Lauhin smiled deviously.

"Nope!" Jocu laughed.

"No choice!" Amio giggled.

"Ditto," Vivo smirked.

"Absolutely not." Jape added.

"He will laugh til he drops!" Jovi said.

"And there will be no esssscape," Blithe added deviously.

"Let the gamesssss begin," Jest smiled evilly, now nodding to his father. As all of them nodded, Lauhin pounced on Steel and pinned him down and began raking his claws up and down his sides.

It wasn't long before all the brothers joined in! Soon, Steel was in stitches as he laughed hard! But he didn't mind! It was good to be with awesome friends! Now he met the entire royal Lauhinian clan.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it Steelcode! I do not own the King and I or the song from it!**

 **newbienovelistRD: Awesome, guestsurprise! If you want to talk about story ideas, let me know!**


End file.
